Episode 15 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 15 (第15集), also titled "Chapter 15" (Chapter 拾伍), is the fifteenth episode of Meteor Garden. The episode first aired on July 19, 2001 on the free-to-air CTS. It was followed by episode sixteen on July 26. Wallace Chung and Beatrice Hsu guest starred in this episode. Hua Ze Lei and Chen Qing He retrieve Dong Shan Cai and bring her back to Taipei. Dao Ming Si repeats their break up and tries to bury his feelings for her. However, this becomes harder, when Lei begins to pursue Shan Cai. Plot Ah Song tells Dong Shan Cai about why his girlfriend left him. Months prior, Song and Ah Xiang went on vacation. They had an explosive fight on the beach and Xiang left him to find a "sense of security." Song continues to wait for her to come back. Chen Qing He spots Shan Cai on the news and relays the news to the F3. Hua Ze Lei tells Dao Ming Si, but he refuses to go see her. Meanwhile, the townspeople go to Shan Cai's parents and demand the money they owe them. They promise to get the money from Si and pay off their debts tomorrow. Shan Cai finally confesses to her parents that she and Si broke up. The following morning, Lei and Qing He arrive just in time. Lei pays off her parents' debts and asks her to come back to Taipei. Shan Cai says goodbye to Song and he encourages her to find happiness, whether it be with Si or not. After saying farewell to her parents, Shan Cai spots a girl running towards the beach. Shan Cai gets out of the car, and watches the reunion between Song and Xiang. In Taipei, Lei arranges a place for Shan Cai to stay. She returns to school the next day and immediately hides, after seeing Si. Lei suggests to Si to make a "clean break" with Shan Cai and hints that he may want her for himself. Later, Shan Cai tries to avoid Si again, but Si asks to talk to her. Si takes Lei's advice and says "from now on, they'll go their separate ways." She returns the necklace he gave her, which he promptly throws into a large fountain. Shan Cai retrieves the necklace with Lei's help. At that moment, Shan Cai realizes she needs to "suppress her feelings or stop loving him." Lei later informs Si that he will be pursuing Shan Cai now that he has nothing to do with her. Despite taking the news well at the time, Si later breaks down crying in front of Xi Men and Mei Zuo. Xi Men and Mei Zuo criticize Lei for getting himself involved in a love triangle again. However, Lei questions why they have not encouraged Si "to stop running from his feelings." He Yuan Zi visits Ying De to see Shan Cai, but confronts Si instead after hearing about the state of their relationship. Si rebuffs her attempts to explain Shan Cai's side of the affair. His sorry state eventually prompts her to hug him. She quickly lets go and laughs it off as "just a joke." Xi Men tells Si to accept that he and Shan Cai have broken up. Si refuses and finally acknowledges his feelings by comparing "losing Shan Cai" to "losing his strength to breathe." That night, Lei walks Shan Cai home from work. He begins discussing Teng Tang Jing and admits that he regrets giving up on the relationship. Lei tells Shan Cai that she will regret giving up Si, but she remains silent. They reach Shan Cai's home, where they find lights strung up in the shape of her necklace. The lights are a sign from Si saying that he still loves her. Shan Cai stays up that night wathcing the lights flicker. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Teng Tang Jing *Xiao You Guest roles *Beatrice Hsu (Ah Xiang) *Wallace Chung (Ah Song) Notes *Episode 15 covers chapters one hundred and forty-five to one hundred and fifty, and parts of one hundred and fifty-three and one hundred and sixty-two. *Scenes from episodes eleven and fourteen are replayed in this episode. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes